


A Good Night

by SoraHoshi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHoshi/pseuds/SoraHoshi
Summary: You know when you just need it right now but you don't have the time so your body just kind of takes over? It's great when it happens on a mission.





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the end of [Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349504?view_adult=true) by [kinsale_42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42). It's the third part to a collection called [Historical McReyes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122276). Go give it some love.
> 
> *
> 
> McCree's been legal for a few years now so calm yourselves. If the age gap bothers you, you're in the wrong ship.
> 
> *
> 
> Edit: The fic has now been translated into 中文 by [LilithR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithR/pseuds/LilithR). You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558942) and [here](http://azdeliangcang.lofter.com/post/1ff777b7_12d3b5cb4).
> 
>  

Being yelled at twice to hurry up normally wouldn't have phased him except for the fact that he was standing there filled with lube, holding the newest addition to his dirty drawer. It was brand new, bigger than he's ever had, and pricey. He'd been saving up his extra pocket money for months. Normally it'd be stupid to take something like that on a mission except for the fact that he had to pick it up from a shop in the middle of the mission because he couldn't have it delivered to a black ops base. Sure, they had a disguised public mailbox further into town, but all deliveries went through inspection and he wasn't about to let anyone on base know what his extra curriculars were.

What the hell was he supposed to do now, stuck in the bathroom of a dingy motel like this? He had an idea. An idea he contemplated before he attempted this mess. The man was taught to deal with the consequences of his actions but damn it if his backup plan wasn't risky as all hell. But was staying there a little longer worth the risk of his recently irritated commander?

The mission didn't exactly fail, but it was a close thing. They got most of the information they needed but were planning to stay an extra day to make sure that last little bit didn't slip away. It was stressful, constantly undercover for two and a half weeks to gain minimal information with maximum effort. It'd get on anyone's nerves.

“McCree!”

A bang on the door got him moving quick. With a startled jump Jesse cleaned off his hand, pulled on his boxers and drawstring bottoms, dumped everything in the standard issue unidentifiable duffel, and practically sprinted out the door. If it wasn't for a hand gripping his arm, he would have made it safely to the bed at the perfect speed. A side eye to the black duffel bag had Jesse standing straighter to meet the gaze. An effort to subtly move the still open bag behind himself.

“Really, _vaquero_? You use that much product on your hair?”

Jesse ran a hand through his still damp hair, quickly playing along. “If I got the time, boss. Gotta keep these long locks beautiful if I'm gonna keep 'em.”

Gabriel turned away at the toothy grin and slammed the bathroom door shut. Jesse let out a chuckle, in part from relief and in part from the eye roll he knew was heavy on the other side of that door.

Without wasting anymore time, Jesse zipped up the bag, shoved it under his side of the bed, and crawled under the sheets onto his stomach. He let out an embarrassed hum, burying his pink face in his arms for a moment before reaching for the tissue box on the night stand. The sound of the bathroom door opening burned Jesse's hand back under his head. Quiet feet walked to the other side of the bed. There was some shuffling before the lights turned off and the bed dipped. The unexpected weight rolled Jesse onto his side to brush against his commander. Gabriel mumbled an apology and laid down onto the springy mattress.

Jesse didn't dare move as he clenched tight. Trying to make sure nothing slipped out to cause a confusing wet spot on Jesse's pants. He took a few deep breaths and tilted himself slightly forward. Slowly relaxing his muscles, he let out a sigh of relief. It was the prefect position to keep the lube at bay and his half hard cock out of view or reach from accidental brushes. It didn't occur to Jesse that he'd be too tired from the long day to fully execute his plan. Sneaking back into the bathroom later to clean up should have been easy enough. But while he waited for Gabriel's breaths to even out, he fell asleep himself.

  
  


_Mmm._

There was something... warm.

Movement behind him.

Behind...

Against?

Against.

Something warm was moving against him.

It felt nice.

Warm.

Firm.

So firm against his-

No, not against.

Inside.

“Ah-” Jesse gasped awake to the feeling of a hard cock fucking him. He let out a loud moan and instinctively pushed back into the thrusts. Turning his head as best he could within the awkward movements, he saw the closed eyes and furrowed brows of a head still laying on a pillow, fast asleep.

Jesse flushed deeply at the idea of being sleep fucked. His hips twitched and he grabbed at the hand on his hip. _Fuck._ Gabriel was inside him. In his sleep. Completely unconscious of his actions. He was just horny, probably having a wet dream of some sort and his body decided to hump the closest thing to him. In this case: Jesse. His whole body shuddered in pure heat at the idea and with his sleep addled brain couldn't even process the possibility of said sleep-fucker waking up from the not at all restrained groans right next to him. It was almost too much, a decent girth, enough to fill him with a slight stretch. Big enough to hit the right spot every time no matter the angle, but not so big that Jesse was worried. It felt so fucking good, that slide of an actual person, not a toy. It's been a while and damn if Jesse hadn't been curious for a while now about the dick currently filling his spank bank with a sweet sweet memory.

Gabriel was having a damn good dream. He couldn't for the life of him clearly describe what it was about except for the fact that his cock was consumed in something warm and wet. His hips rolled slowly while his hands gripped the toy in place. Toy? It didn't feel like a toy. He let out a low groan. Another one quickly following. That wasn't his voice, was it? Something was off about this fantasy.

Blinking once had him squeezing his eyes shut again to go back to that wonderful dream where he was sure he was about to come. But then he blinked a few more times and suddenly his eyes were wide open and he was hearing sounds from Jesse he never heard before. He lifted his head to see his cock sliding in and out of Jesse's ass. The site had his breath hitching and brought him right to the edge.

In a panic he stopped moving altogether, cock softening slightly, barely registering the disappointed whimper in front of him. This was insane. He's never done something like this before. What the hell was wrong with him. And Jesse. _Shit!_

Rightly assuming the confusion and fear the poor man was experiencing from finally waking up, Jesse quickly wrapped his arm back to grab at Gabriel's ass and pull him forward again.

“Don't stop.”

Gabriel's heart rate spiked at the deep words. His grip on Jesse's hips tightened as he warred with himself on what to do. It didn't last long once Jesse rolled his hips back as much as he could in the strong grip. Gabriel shuddered, pulling Jesse back against him so suddenly they both let out throaty sounds of surprised pleasure. They continued the slow pace but this time with harder more evenly timed thrusts. It felt fantastic. A wet dream could never compare to the heat of a tight hole, the thrusts of a muscled man, the scent that was all Jesse. Gabriel nosed his face from Jesse's hair to his ear and softly licked down, pulling on the lobe with sharp teeth.

Jesse keened at the hot breath and growl in his ear. He grabbed himself in hand and started stroking. Matching his thrusts to his quicker hand strokes, the heat in his body centered to a gradual coil in his gut. It pulled tightly with each thrust of that thick rod rubbing his prostate. With each unconscious but soothing motion of Gabriel's thumbs on his back. With each hot breath and low grunt directly in his ear. With each twist of his hand to bring him that extra pull at his center. That sweet climb before an orgasm that right now was so wonderfully, perfectly slowed down due their sleepy state. The heat all along his back forcefully pushing and pulling in and out of him, getting him closer to that brink, and the fact that it was Gabriel Reyes doing this to him. His commander. His boss. The man that constantly ordered him around because it was his job to do so. With that fucking dirty thought to push him the extra bit, Jesse's hips barely had time to quicken before his breath pitched into a silent moan and his body shook. And shook. And shook.

The feeling of the slightly smaller body writhing against him, tightening around him, coming so fucking fast because of him, forced Gabriel's hips into faster movements. He released his tight grip on that perfect hip to reach around and grab Jesse's wrist, bringing it up to suck on the fingers just to get a taste of that beautiful salty come on his tongue.

Jesse watched with wide eyes, mumbled a breathy, “Fuck,” and that voice is what did Gabriel over, body shivering while his load emptied completely inside that tight hole, Jesse gasping at the unexpected feeling of warm come filling him. Gabriel rode through the tremors until he was empty, only to slide down after he pulled out so his face was level with his hands as they pulled apart Jesse's firm cheeks to watch the fucked open pucker drip thick come, with a small spurt here and there while Jesse twitched in embarrassment from the warm breath and sudden close attention.

After getting his fill, Gabriel rested his forehead on Jesse's lower back and closed his eyes, pulling all he could reach into a close hug. Jesse brought the come and now also spit covered hand down to brush Gabriel's hair in a soothing caress.

When their shudders completely stopped, Jesse tugged on the curly head of hair to bring it up to meet his lips. The large body slid up, never giving up that beautiful skin contact and hummed into soft, slightly chapped lips. They kissed slow and deep, lips moving with care but firmness. They pulled back for breath only to dive right back into the cavern of the other's soft wet mouth. Both men unconsciously letting out little breathy noises as they enjoyed the closeness, the heat, the not quite calm.

Tracing, learning each other's mouths and taste lasted until Gabriel bit Jesse's lip hard enough to cause a small yelp. Gabriel chuckled against the offended mouth and pulled back to lean on his side, propped up on an elbow to clearly watch Jesse's face. Moments went by of the two simply staring at each other while they slowly became more conscious of what just happened.

“Are you okay?” The low grumble of post orgasm and recently awoken voice went to Jesse's core, sprinting his heart into action again. He took a moment to process the question and nodded slowly.

Gabriel sat up angrily, “That's not enough, _cabr_ _ó_ _n_. I just fucked you in your sleep.”

“I'm fine,” was the automatic response.

“Jess-”

“Look,” growing frustrated, Jesse propped himself up on his elbows too. “We were both 'sleep at first, and then we were both half 'sleep, and then I dunno 'bout you but I was wide awake at the end an' damn grateful I could be to remember that...” His voice trailed off and he swallowed, suddenly having trouble meeting _his commander's_ eyes until he remembered he couldn't afford not to if he wanted to be taken seriously. “Unless... Are you okay, boss?”

Gabriel's posture softened slightly and he laughed self deprecatingly. “Don't call me that while this just happened.” Ignoring the actual question, he pushed on, “Jesse, you could've been hurt. Hell, you _were_ hur-”

“Don't tell me if I was or wasn't hurt, asshole! That was the hottest fuck I've ever had in a while and I don't wanna ruin it because yer apparently shit at readin' people post orgasm. I thought you were head of a black-ops organization, _boss_.”

Said boss' demeanor abruptly changed for the fourth time that night. A smirk was brought to his lips. He looked at Jesse until the man's anger dissipated into almost shy eyes and flushed cheeks.

“What?” He tried to have the same angry heat to his voice, but couldn't quite get there.

“Hottest fuck you've ever had, huh?” The predatory grin gave Jesse goosebumps.

“I-in a while!” he sputtered, “In a while! Bos-aah!” Gabriel tackled Jesse onto his back, pinning his arms above his head while straddling his lap.

Gabriel brought his lips down to Jesse's ear, ass deliberately moving in slow circles as he whispered, “How long have you wanted this, Jesse?”

Jesse let out a huff to prevent a whimper from escaping, breath coming in deeper. A low satisfied hum was given as Gabriel felt Jesse twitch against his ass.

“I asked you a question, boy.”

“Long enough,” came the vague confession.

That was more of an answer than Gabriel was expecting. He'd take it for now. They'd have at least a week off of missions after this one to “discuss” it.

Jesse forgot his fear of revealing as much as he did with those words as he practically preened under Gabriel's fond gaze. The older man moved to cradle Jesse's face and brought his lips down for another simultaneously sweet and filthy kiss. They kissed for long minutes until their tongues were familiar and Gabriel began trailing hot open mouthed ones along Jesse's jaw and neck. Just as Jesse was starting to get worked up again, Gabriel pulled back in a start. Jesse was a bit exasperated by this point.

“I thought we agreed that I'm more than happy with what... we...” In that moment, Gabriel's cocky smirk and wide eyes could've given Jesse's staple shit-eating grin a run for it's money. Jesse found himself swallowing down nerves when he asked, “What?”

“Now,” Gabriel bent back down to continue the mauling of Jesse's neck. “I'm curious, _Je-ssi-to_.” His smirk deepened, if that was possible, at the shiver the nickname caused. “How on earth did I slip into you so easily with not a single ounce of complaint from your dry hole?”

Jesse froze, for once in his life not knowing what to say. Gabriel was patiently kissing, licking, and scraping teeth against Jesse's neck as the man tried to formulate a less embarrassing response than the truth. He should've known silence was almost worse than spurting out something, anything, when it came to his commander.

“What'd you bring on this mission with you, _Jessito_?”

If the silence wasn't telling enough, the red face damned him to hell. Gabriel backed up to watch the embarrassed struggle, amusement growing. Just when it seemed the poor thing figured out what to say, he cried out at the feeling of fingers easily slipping inside him. Gabriel hummed as he sloshed two fingers around, pulling them out to find a strange consistency to the come that should have started drying by now.

“Still so wet, _Jessito_. Now why is that?”

Jesse groaned in resignation, knowing it was impossible to lie at this point. “Fine! Fine. I was in the bathroom fingerin' myself earlier when yer grumpy ass started complainin' that I hurry the fuck up.”

The breath was knocked out of Gabriel at hearing those words. He licked his lips at the image Jesse provided. He wasn't expecting such explicitness. And Jesse wasn't expecting such a pleasant reaction from the man. Dirty talk, huh? It was Jesse's turn to smirk.

“Does that turn you on, boss? Knowin' I was just a thin door away, shovin' fingers up my ass, tryin' to get off as quickly as possible before you caught me?”

Gabriel swallowed.

“That I didn't come, let alone have time to clean myself up. So I had to slide into bed with you, half hard, with my ass drippin' and stretched, ready and waitin' for a cock to fill me up.”

Gabriel groaned deep and long, muffling the sound into the neck he just drenched in his saliva. Gentle shaking came from the man quietly laughing beneath him.

“C'mon old man. You can't go 'nother round yet. Let's get some sleep before the sun starts risin'.”

“Am I dreaming,” Gabriel said in wonder, “Wet dream of a lifetime becomes real and Jesse McCree is the voice of reason.” Only Jesse could roll his eyes indignantly. “You're right,” Gabriel decided, “We should sleep. Sure, SEP practically destroys refractory time, but we can play with that another night.”

The cocky grin of a man who got the last word is the last thing Jesse saw before he was forced to lay into giant arms and a strong chest for the rest of the night. He supposed he could be in worse places or worse people. A place that wasn't so warm or a person that wasn't completely made up of firm comfort. Of course he'd never voice the thought aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I wrote this quickly with minimal review. Let me know if you catch anything! And I'm always happy to hear what you think of the writing itself. Good, bad, all. I love that critique.


End file.
